


i'm gonna give all my secrets away

by georgiehensley



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Disney References, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“is this the part where you seduce me?”</i><br/>“i’m not a siren. those don’t even exist.”<br/>“yeah, and mermaids do.”
</p>
<p>or, the one where ryan finds out that michael isn't actually completely human and he doesn't quite understand all the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Author's Note:**

> in which ryan is a cute snarky dumb and michael questions why he continues to put up with him.
> 
> and the world needs more mermaid aus, dammit. (and more phlochte.)
> 
> title from onerepublic's "secrets".

“so you really aren’t human, huh?” ryan says, simply smiling in amusement as michael floats in the salty water below where he sits, his legs no longer visible and instead replaced by a freaking fish tail, _why isn’t ryan freaking out about this?_  despite the surprising lack of a reaction, michael only snickers, shaking his head at the response.

“i’m still half human, you idiot.” he says, splashing ryan, who’s quick to turn his head, but laugh in response.

“is this the part where you seduce me?” he says with a smirk as he glances back down at michael.

“where i what?”

“seduce me. you know, with your hypnotic song?”

again, michael shakes his head, telling ryan, “i’m not a siren. those don’t even exist.”

“yeah, and mermaids do.”

“mer _men_.” michael corrects him, splashing him again. ryan can’t help but laugh a second time, attempting to brush the wetness out of his hair.

“guess this makes me the prince eric in the scenario, huh?” he says. “here to sweep the mermaid - er, _man_  - off his, uh, tail?” michael stares at him a moment, emotionless, before snickering yet again.

“whatever you say.” he says, too tired to keep correcting ryan. suddenly, he reaches his hand up. “help me out?”

ryan does so, using all of his strength to pull michael up onto the deck beside him, sitting down next to him to wait as the heat and sunlight help to turn his scaly tail back into human legs once again.

“for the record,” michael says to break the silence that had fallen over them. “ariel could totally outswim eric, legs or no legs.” this time, ryan’s the one to snicker and shake his head, placing a hand on michael’s drying shoulder, and the warmth that spreads through him is almost enough to rid him of his tail. almost.


End file.
